Networks, such as data center networking fabrics, may become complex and costly as a capacity of the network grows. For example, using a folded Clos or fat tree topology, one can scale up networking capacity by adding more networking tiers or using switch elements of greater radix (e.g., having a greater number of ports).
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a fat tree network, including switches 112-118 in a first stage and switches 122-128 in a second stage. One or more of the second stage switches 122-128 may further be connected to a spine 130, thereby providing connectivity between the switches 112, 114, 122, 124 and the switches 116, 118, 126, 128. The scale of the network depends on the radix of the switches 112-118, 122-128, and number of tiers of switches.